Warrior Cats of the Stars Rewrite
by uhnope
Summary: Why do the stars speak to him? Why are his dreams of creatures in shining armor? Why does Goldenkit have these strange, golden claws?
1. Chapter 1: Death to Heroes

I've decided to rewrite this story. Honestly, I didn't like how it was turning out, sounded too rushy, and I was worrying about keeping the Clan cats in character throughout the whole thing. No ideas left for that old version, I was ready to just discontinue it, until this idea of rewriting it came to mind while I was dozing in Algebra 1.

This one will be more original, easier to write, and no worries about interference with the Clan cats. Also, Kirby and co. will have the same "prefix" Clan names as they did in the last version, the names might be changed a little.

Disclaimer: I owns no Warriors or Kirby. There, I did it.

Here it is:

"Poyo!"

The dark blue-furred knight spun around quickly, scanning for a splash of telltale pink through the chaos the ravaged the air and earth. It was if all of what could define disaster had come down to the planet, tearing it apart at the seams.

There! Under a fallen boulder...

Meta Knight was by his apprentice's side in a flash, and with a blinding shimmer of lightning drew out Galaxia. Within a few seconds, the boulder that restrained Kirby's small body was reduced to shards of broken stone. The pink puff struggled to his feet, blinking hazily.

Meta Knight eyed his apprentice as he regained his poise, when a shriek grabbed his attention. Turning, he saw her. Fumu was running toward him, her eyes wide with wild panic. One arm dangled broken at one side, and the other hand was dragging Bun along. Meta Knight grabbed Kirby's dusty pink paw and ran toward the fleeing children.

Fire was literally raining from the sky, like an armageddon, and the ground was being split apart here and there, miles of emptyness seperating the surface with the core of Popstar. Fire spouts shot from the afflicted earth, and trees were being lit up like demonic, oversized torches all around. Walls and buildings crumpled like paper mache, and the air was filled with smoke and despair.

With no warning, the ground gave way beneath Fumu's feet. The girl screamed as her body fell, a half-conscious Bun acting as little more than a deadwieght as she grabbed onto the edge of the new earth fissure with her injured arm. Meta Knight reached her quickly, but before he could grab onto her to pull her up, the strength in her bad arm vanished, untimely, and sent her hurling into a free-fall to instant death, still holding her little brother close.

"Po...yo...!" Kirby coughed, waving desperately at the place Fumu had been a second before. Huge tears leaked from his eyes. Meta Knight felt grief well up in him like a fountain, but there was still the matter of getting Kirby out of here. Save grief and regret for later.

It looked literally as if the stars had taken a liquid fire form and were pounding into the ground from the sky. The night of death was illuminated with light. Screams pierced the din, but Meta Knight focused on the distant mountains where the Halberd waited. Aboard that, he would escape. He and Kirby would escape.

A cappy, dragging the remains of his body, of which was missing the lower body, grabbed at Meta Knight desperately, but the knight kept running, a small spark of regret in him as flames consumed the animated torso.

The ground shook violently below them, and Meta Knight tripped. Kirby, being his bouncy, flexible self, flew like a paperweight through the air and bounced off a large tree ahead. Too weak to stand at this point, Kirby collapsed where he landed. As Meta Knight moved toward him, the ground fractured beneath his apprentice...

"Kirby! Move!" he called, but to no avail. He watched, frozen in horror as a tall pillar of flames shot up and ensnared the puffball child. Within seconds, a charred skeleton with tiny, delicate bones remained. Meta Knight sighed, not trusting himself to move or speak out of the horror he'd witnessed.

No. You need to survive.

His feet began to move again. He couldn't bear to look back at the Kirby skeleton. It would be too painful. _What had happened to Popstar...?_

That was the million dollar question, without a legit answer. It seemed as if all hell had broken loose overnight. Did it matter anymore? Probably not. Most were dead, most were dying. Meta Knight sought out survival, survival only. He had to make it to the Halberd, right now.

...

But that would be too easy. Not even the hero of the GSA could escape the ultimate disaster. Unsure of what had struck him down, Meta Knight now lay, gasping, facing the star-studded sky above, his life seeping away. Was he caught in a fire spout? Wa he falling? Was he crushed? The land was a swirl of blurred images. The stars above, washed over in flame, seemed to glow brighter than ever.

Brighter, brighter still...was that a shape materializing from the ever-shining stars? It was coming toward him. What was it saying? Everything sounded incoherent right now. The stars illuminated every inch of Meta Knight's dimming vision. There was total whiteness...a split second before a heavy blackness settled over him.

There. It was finally over.

**...**

_**Huh, better opening to a story I've had in a long time. Good on me! REVIEW PLZ. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

~Chapter 2~

Something was prodding him.

Goldenkit mewled in fruststration, and rolled over, trying to sink back into the luxury of sleep. The soft paw pushed at his back again. He felt whiskers brush his cheek as a muzzle came up to his ear, "C'mon, Goldenkit! Don't you wanna see the camp for the first time?" the voice beckoned.

Goldenkit growled, "Five more minutes..." he grumbled under his breath. He still felt so tired now, too tired to feel the excitement of seeing his camp for the first time.

A nose poked him in the shoulder, "Don't be lazy." A female voice piped up, "Don't you wanna explore?"

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to." An older female voice chided gently. One of the faceless young voices sighed noisily,

"Goldenkit's no fun. He never wants to do anything." The voice growled.

"Goldenkit was born just recently." Another voice said, "Let him adjust first. It can't be easy being the youngest in the nursery, not with you two scamps running around yelling all the time."

Goldenkit heard one of the other kits mew something, but he was already going into a doze...

...

Something warm hit Goldenkit's face, and he stretched open his eyes. The world was blurry, but sharped as he blinked a few times. The warmth came from a stray beam of light that filtered through the brambles of the nursery. Goldenkit yawned, and sat up, feeling much more refreshed than he had in days. Strange pictures haunted his sleep, disturbing it, and causing him to long for more sleep.

Goldenkit rolled his fluffy shoulders and turned around to fully examine the nursery. It towered over his head, and nearest to him lay a heap of pale gray tabby fur, tinted pink in the light, curled up and sleeping softly. She smelled like warmth, milk, and comfort. Goldenkit knew instictively that this queen was his mother. He kept looking. A pale golden tabby queen lay in another corner, sleeping as well. There was an empty nest in the farthest corner, but the scent of cat there was fresh.

Goldenkit blinked hazily, and on light paws, made his way outside the nursery.

He was immeadiately jumped by another kit, whose eyes were large and curious. She had dark gray fur, streaked lighter gray around her ears, with sapphire blue eyes. Right behind her was another kit, blonde with unruly, spiky fur.

Goldenkit blinked and took a step back. The female kit smiled, "You're finally up, Goldenkit!" she exclaimed, "I thought you were hibernating, for a minute. You're always sleeping."

Goldenkit shrugged apologectically. The yellow, spiky kit came up to him now, "I'm Spikekit!" he introduced himself. Goldenkit blinked at his fur,

"I can see why." he mused. The gray she-cat blinked, "I'm Silverkit." She mewed. Then she cocked her head and looked directly into Goldenkit's eyes, making him take another step back, "I've never seen a cat with gray eyes before." she mewed softly.

_Gray eyes? _Goldenkit blinked, and absently looked over his shoulder. He caught sight of his fluffy, dark gray pelt. He looked back at the two kits. They seemed to have changed the topic, "So Goldenkit," Silverkit mewed, "Wanna see where Spikekit and I will be in a moon?"

Goldenkit let his thoughts reearrange and configure. Images of great, powerful cats ran into his mind. A sudden thrill of excitement coursed through him.

"The apprentices' den." Spikekit said excitedly, "We'll train to become warriors!"

_Warriors!_

Goldenkit sank his claws into the earth. The sun glinted off them eerily. "Whoa..." Silverkit suddenly murmured. Goldenkit saw that she was examining his claws with great interest, as was Spikekit.

_His claws were the color of gold. _

_"_Umm..." Silverkit suddenly looked uncomfortable, "I think Poppypetal is calling me..." She muttered, and sped off into the camp. Spikekit watched her leave. He didn't seem as unsettled as she was. He turned his green gaze back on Goldenkit,

"Hey, you must be the first gray-eyed golden-clawed kit in the history of the Clans." he said wonderingly.

Goldenkit's insitinct presented his imagination with a sleek, broad-shouldered gray-blue tom, golden claws extended and gray eyes flashing in the sunlight. He imagined this tom standing in the middle of the four Clans...

The tomkit blinked. He didn't imagine that purposely. He had seen himself, all grown up, standing in the middle of the four territories, despite him never had explored them before.

It felt as if he didn't imagine this scene, but was sent it. But by whom, or what? The whole complexity of this made Goldenkit's young mind spin.

"C'mon." Spikekit offered, "I wanna show you the apprentices' den." The blonde kit barreled off, with the strange gray-eyed kit right behind.


End file.
